


Un día sin México

by LunaIssabella



Category: Country Human, countryhuman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...]-Acordamos todos reunirnos para venir a la reunión [...]  pero cuando llegamos al punto de reunión que pactamos con México él no estaba. [...]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí, porque esta es otra de mis parejas favoritas del CountryHuman
> 
> Advertencia: No tengo ni idea de las funciones específicas de la ONU, tampoco sé si tienen permitido hacer intervenciones de estilo militar pero imaginemos que eso sí sucede.
> 
> Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo haciéndolo a la 1 a.m.

**Un día sin México**

La Organización de las Naciones Unidas, mejor conocida como ONU, termina de pasar la lista de la asistencia a la reunión anual que tendría con los países para el seguimiento de los convenios y la situación de cada uno en general. Cuando llega a los países de América se detiene al notar que, salvo Canadá, Estados Unidos, Brasil y algunos países pequeños de las Antillas Menores, ningún otro país del continente estaba presente.

Frunce el ceño mirando los puestos vacíos, pero rápidamente descarta cualquier preocupación pues no le es desconocido que cuando todos los países de Latinoamérica se juntaban solían emborracharse tanto que llegaban tarde a cualquier cosa, por más importante que sea como los irresponsables que son, por lo que asume que no tardarán en llegar y decide iniciar la reunión.

Las horas pasan con increíble lentitud mientras los países van dándole un resumen de su reporte. Ya es el turno de EUA cuando de pronto se escuchan un alboroto fuera de la sala de reunión seguido por unos fuertes golpes en la puerta hasta que esta se abre de golpe; para sorpresa de todos, los países latinos entran a tropel con Argentina a la cabeza, todos gritando e insultando al mismo tiempo caminando directamente hacia Estados Unidos. Antes de que alguien pudiera siquiera reaccionar Argentina sostiene al país del norte por la solapa de su saco sacudiéndolo con fuerza antes de propinarle un puñetazo.

—¡Boludo hijo de las re mil putas! —grita Argentina logrando derribar a EUA y golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas, —¡¿Qué le hiciste a México?!

EUA, desde el suelo, se le queda mirando perplejo sin saber que responder escuchando a medias la ola de insultos de los otros países latinoamericanos mientras ve a Perú y Chile sosteniendo a Argentina por los brazos levantándolo mientras tratan de que se calme.

—¡No voy a calmarme pelotudos! ¡Suéltenme para darle su merecido al gringo de la concha! —se remueve en los brazos de los otros tratando de soltarse.

—Orden, orden, ¿qué significa esto? —grita la ONU golpeando un pequeño martillo que suele utilizar en las intervenciones con más fuerza de la necesaria tratando de hacerse oir entre los gritos—. Explíquense o los mandaré a arrestar a todos por desacato.

Todos se giran a mirarlo quedándose en silencio de golpe, ninguno parece en las condiciones suficientes para decir algo, pero es Ecuador que, luego de mirar a sus hermanos, carraspea poniéndose al frente mirando a ONU con intensidad.

—Acordamos todos reunirnos para venir a la reunión —empieza a explicar tan diplomático como le es posible—, Argentina pasó por Chile y así fuimos reuniéndonos, RD ya estaba con Panamá para hacer más fácil el recorrido, pero cuando llegamos al punto de reunión que pactamos con México él no estaba.

Ecuador toma una respiración escuchando a sus hermanos lamentarse en voz baja a sus espaldas. Sacude su cabeza concentrándose en lo que les está contando.

—Lo buscamos por todas partes, pero al ver que se nos hacía tarde decidimos venir directo para acá pensando que, por alguna razón, decidió adelantarse —su voz tiembla un poco. pero se contiene de echarse a llorar ahí por la preocupación que lo llena ante la súbita desaparición de su hermano—. Honduras y Colombia intentaron comunicarse con él por teléfono, pero nadie ha logrado localizarlo.

—Discutió con EUA en la última reunión que tuvieron —interrumpe Costa Rica apretando sus puños—, no sabemos todos los detalles, pero no tenemos dudas de que él tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de México.

Por un largo minuto la sala queda en completo silencio para luego estallar en gritos e insultos cuando Rusia se levanta de golpe saltando de su asiento para golpear a EUA. Para infortunio del país del norte Rusia logra alcanzarlo y le propina un par de puñetazos antes de que Alemania, bajo la dura mirada de la ONU, decida acercarse a este para detenerlo.

—¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo? —grita España levantándose también rápidamente siendo retenido por Portugal antes de que pueda unirse a la lluvia de golpes que ha recibido Estados Unidos.

—_I don't know what you're talking about _—Estados Unidos logra ponerse en pie y mira de un país a otro para terminar mirando a la ONU—, no he visto a México desde nuestra última reunión.

—¡Mentiroso! —grita alguno de los países latinos, o tal vez algún país de Europa, pero no logra identificarlo aturdido como está por los golpes.

—¡Les juro que no tengo nada que ver con esto!

La ONU vuelve a golpear su martillo haciendo que todos se callen. Respira con frustración frotando su rostro pensando en como proceder ahora. Mira a los países de Asia que permanecen en su lugar viendo a los revoltosos países de América reteniéndose unos a otros para no golpear a EUA de nuevo; Alemania habla con Rusia airadamente entre susurros y Francia, Italia y Portugal sostienen a España que no para de temblar reclamando porque nadie le había informado que ''Nueva España'' estaba desaparecido. Sus ojos recaen nuevamente en EUA que mira a todos tan confundido como ellos se sienten, lo que le da la ligera impresión de que está diciendo la verdad y no sabe nada, pero conociendo el historial entre ambos países no se puede dar el lujo de desestimar la acusación de los países latinos.

—_Ты лучше скажи, где México!_ —grita Rusia antes de que pueda decir algo acercándose de nuevo a EUA golpeando su pecho con un dedo—, _Если вы не признаетесь, я сам поищу его, даже если мне придется бомбить всю вашу страну, пока она не появится!_

—Nadie va a bombardear a nadie —interrumpe la ONU poniéndose en pie. Observa a los países uno por uno apretando sus labios—. Se pueden retirar todos, solo permanecerán aquí los países de América.

— _Я не пойду_ —dice Rusia cruzando sus brazos en su pecho desafiantemente.

—Yo tengo que saber que pasó con mi hijo —agrega España enderezándose mientras seca sus ojos.

La ONU respira varias veces frotando su frente, pero asiente en acuerdo. Lentamente el resto de los países se retira, algunos asienten hacia los países de Latinoamérica a modo de mostrarles su apoyo con esta situación. Cuando finalmente todos los que no tenían nada que ver se retiran, la ONU vuelve a sentarse para pensar en cómo proceder.

—Espero sean conscientes de que la acusación que están haciendo es muy grave —empieza mirando a Argentina y Ecuador que parecía haber sido los designados para dar la cara por todos—, esto podría desatar una guerrilla entre ustedes por una tontería cuando México, posiblemente, anda borracho por ahí.

—¡México no simplemente está de fiesta! —grita RD poniéndose en frente apretando un paquete que lleva en sus manos—, nos lo habría informado. Habría tomado su teléfono, pero ninguno de sus estados sabe dónde está —acusa entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Bien —la ONU alza una mano para cortar cualquier otra interrupción—. Dado el largo historial que hay entre tu y México —dice mirando a EUA directamente—, lamento informarte que estarás retenido aquí, en aislamiento, mientras se realiza una investigación y búsqueda de México.

—¡Pero...!

—Pero nada —la ONU se pone en pie llamando a unos guardias que rápidamente entran—, llévense a EUA a una celda de aislamiento —ordena.

Los guardias asienten, sostienen al americano de cada brazo y lo llevan fuera de la sala. La ONU mira a los países restantes y suspira saliendo tras los guardias; antes de cerrar la puerta para dejarlos hablar los mira con seriedad.

—No quiero que ninguno de ustedes se entrometa en la investigación —dice mirándolos uno por uno antes de cerrar la puerta y marcharse.

—Se la rifó si cree que no vamos a hacer nada —dice RD sentándose en su lugar de costumbre dejando su paquete en frente de él.

—RD —Venezuela se acerca a él agachándose a su lado pasando una mano por su espalda—, no pregunté cuando nos vimos porque estábamos muy enfocados en llegar, pero ¿qué traes allí?

Los demás países latinos se acercan, también curiosos, tratando de distraerse un poco.

—Oh, esto —dice con una sonrisa triste abriendo—. Era un regalo para México, siempre jangueamos luego de las reuniones de la ONU y pensé que le gustaría probar esta nueva marca de Ron, ya saben que nuestro hermano jamás se echa para atrás al conocer un alcohol nuevo, creí... —titubea con un nudo en la garganta— que se podría muy contento... por la mañana yo sólo pensaba con qué broma se lo iba a regalar, él es el único que me hace coro en las reuniones, nadie más me suele hacer caso y ahora —agrega tratando de forzar una sonrisa con un par de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos—. Sólo quiero saber que está bien.

Todos los países se sientan a su alrededor decaídos, cada uno a su manera tratando de no llorar o llorando francamente, pensando en que quizás jamás volverían a ver al tricolor.

Rusia se acerca a ellos tomando la botella entre sus manos, sorprendiendo a los países latinos pues ninguno se acordaba que seguía allí.

—Haremos llegar este regalo a México, vamos a encontrarlo, aunque deba abrirme paso con tanques y bombas para hacerlo —promete mirándolos serio.

Todos, sin excepción, se estremecen y agradecen estar del lado bueno de Rusia. Algunos casi lamentan haber enfrentado a EUA frente al resto de los países, pero francamente a estas alturas a ninguno le importa, solo quieren encontrar a su hermano sano y salvo.

—Ou —Bolivia mira una esquina no lejana a ellos y señala algo haciendo que todos miren hacia allá notando a Canadá sentado cabizbajo, aunque, aún desde su posición, es bastante obvio que está llorando—, creo que Canadá lo tiene tan mal como nosotros.

—Sí, son buenos amigos —agrega Uruguay—. Seguramente piensa en lo peor conociendo a su hermano.

—Hey, Canadá —llama Paraguay. Canadá los mira sin molestarse en ocultar sus lágrimas—, vamos a encontrarlo ¿sí?, vamos a organizarnos para buscarlo más tarde porque ahora todos estamos muy alterados. ¿Por qué no vas a casa para recuperarte y te nos unes luego?

—_Merci _—dice con la voz un poco ronca por el silencioso llanto. Canadá les dedica una sonrisa suave, acongojada, mientras se levanta y camina lentamente para irse bajo la penosa mirada de todos.

Escucha a medias a algunos comentarios susurrados de lo diferentes que son EUA y él. Camina acongojado fuera del edificio, ignorando cuando se topa con la ONU en uno de los pasillos, quién decide no molestarlo pensando en qué debía estar conmocionado por la desaparición de su amigo y las implicaciones de su querido hermano en todo esto. Continúa su camino con pesadumbre, ignorando a cualquiera que se acerque para hablarle, aborda su avión y se pasa todo el viaje en silencio temblando y llorando silenciosamente hasta llegar a su hogar.

Se despide de su personal en la puerta de su hogar antes de entrar lentamente cerrando la puerta. Toma varias respiraciones que hacen que su pecho se agite en pequeños hipos mientras camina hacia una habitación. A medida que avanza el llanto y el hipo se convierten en pequeñas risas que crecen hasta volverse en una fuerte carcajada que llena toda la casa. Abre una habitación en especifico sonriendo de oreja a oreja y se apoya contra el marco viendo su premio regresarle la mirada con odio.

México, al fondo de la habitación encadenado en una posición un tanto incomoda, amordazado y con los ojos enrojecidos por el enojo, trata de removerse inútilmente para soltarse. Lentamente Canadá se acerca a él hasta arrodillarse frente a él, acaricia su mejilla con suavidad riendo bajo cuando aparta la cabeza.

—¿No estás feliz, Taquito? —pregunta con suavidad sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares—, EUA no volverá a lastimarte. Nadie lo hará.

Su sonrisa se amplia y abraza contra su pecho a México que no puede hacer nada más que gritar insultos que suenan inentendibles a través de la mordaza. Bueno, Canadá está completamente seguro de que México pronto entenderá que lo hizo por su propio bien y se lo agradecerá. Si no, bien podría obligarlo a ver las cosas como él las ve.

No dejará que nadie jamás vuelva a lastimarlo.

_You understand, I got a plan for us_

_I bet you didn't know someone could love you this much_

_It must be fate_

_I bet you didn't know that I was dangerous_


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

México camina de un lado al otro tratando de calmar sus nervios mientras piensa en una forma de salir de allí; no sabe cuánto tiempo lleva encerrado con Canadá, pero la actitud tan extraña del país lo tiene hasta la madre. Hasta el momento simplemente se había limitado a llevar comida y curado las magulladuras de sus muñecas producto de las cadenas con las que lo había encerrado, así como los moratones que se habían empezado a formar en sus puños de tanto aporrear la puerta gritando que lo dejara salir, ni siquiera se había enfadado con él cuando lo golpeó tratando de escapar.

Traga haciendo una mueca cuando su garganta se resiente recordándole que había dejado los pulmones en sus gritos con la esperanza de que alguno de sus hijos los fuera a escuchar, pero la suerte no parecía haber estado de su lado pues en todo el tiempo que lleva allí, que espera no sea mucho, nadie más que Canadá había entrado en la habitación en la que está confinado. Se gira al oír la puerta ser abierta retrocediendo hasta la pared apretando sus puños listos para dar pelea si es que lo amerita.

—México —saluda Canadá con una extraña sonrisa que no le da buena espina al mexicano, especialmente tomando en cuenta que es la primera vez que lo llama así desde que lo secuestró.

—¿Ya me dejarás largarme pinche loco de verga? —pregunta de muy mal humor alzando sus puños tratando de sentirse más seguro, aunque no tuviera nada más con que defenderse que sus manos vacías; además se trata de México, moriría antes de dejar de dar pelea.

—_Calm down _—que el loco del alce le hable en inglés lo desconcierta tanto que no registra lo cerca que está hasta que sostiene con fuerza uno de sus brazos torciéndolo hacia su espalda y haciéndolo girar pegándolo contra la pared.

—¡Wey! ¿Qué haces puto? —se remueve con fuerza tratando de soltarse sin importarle el dolor que le causa pues con cada movimiento el férreo agarre de Canadá se vuelve más fuerte.

—_Shhh, easy boy —_ríe bajo apoyando su mentón en su hombro respirando en su cuello de una forma que lo incomoda enormemente—, _if you keep moving this will hurt like hell and you don't want it, do you?_

—¿De qué vergas hablas? ¡Suéltame tu hijo de...! —su voz se corta al sentir algo filoso y frío contra su piel. A pesar del terror de lo que está pasando se atreve a girarse un poco encontrándose conque Canadá está colocando un cuchillo sobre una vieja cicatriz en su brazo.

Ni siquiera recuerda cuándo se la hizo, solo sabe que no fue en una buena condición para curar sus heridas y la cicatriz era espantosa, pero hace años que se había acostumbrado a esa y a todas las otras que recorren su cuerpo por lo que nunca se había sentido acomplejado por mostrarlas al resto del mundo, después de todo el que no quisiera mirar podría girar la cara y punto. Sin embargo, la realización de lo que el loco rojo y blanco está a punto de hacer apaga su fura como un balde de agua fría.

—Ca... Canadá seamos razonables, porque no...

Pero sus palabras son ignoradas y el cuchillo se desliza con fuerza por sobre toda la herida penetrando la piel a la misma profundidad que alguna vez tuvo. Golpea el muro con su mano libre ahogando un grito por el espantoso dolor; no tiene tiempo de recuperarse cuando el cuchillo vuelve a deslizarse en otra cicatriz un poco más arriba, mucho más larga y profunda y al no estar preparado esta vez si deja escapar un grito que lastima aún más su garganta maltratada.

—_That's it, good boy _—Canadá suelta su brazo haciéndolo girar nuevamente para luego sostenerlo de nuevo alejándolo del resto de su cuerpo y sin parpadear vuelve a deslizar el cuchillo en otra cicatriz a lo largo de la cara interna de su antebrazo.

México a duras penas logra registrar algo más entre el dolor que recorre todo su brazo y la visión de la sangre que parece estar en todos lados, ni siquiera nota cuando Canadá suelta su brazo para luego retirarse dejándolo solo nuevamente. Sintiendo su respiración acelerarse mientras su cabeza se llena de ideas espantosas sobre que morirá allí, ahí mismo sin haberse despedido de sus hijos, sin haber visto a sus hermanos una última vez, sin haber golpeado una última vez al estúpido de EUA. Toma una gran bocanada de aire reaccionando finalmente y con su otra mano trata de presionar la herida más profunda en un fútil intento de detener la sangre.

—Por favor, por favor —dice para sí mismo temblando de pies a cabeza. No quiere morir, no quiere morir así.

Grita al sentir la mano de Canadá nuevamente por lo que trata de alejarse temiendo que vuelva a hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero para su sorpresa le sonríe amable sosteniéndolo con delicadeza y haciéndolo sentarse. Con mucho cuidado retira su mano ensangrentada de la herida para empezar a limpiarla con unas gazas que México no había notado que tenía en la mano; mira al país que, hace apenas unos minutos, le había hecho daño, curarlo.

—_Ça va? Est-ce que ça fait toujours mal Taquito?_ —pregunta con calma acariciando suave su mano como si no hubiera sido el causante de sus heridas. A pesar de la confusión y la desconfianza que le causa la repentina actitud del canadiense asiente suave a su pregunta—. _Très bien, Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner pour vous._

Dejando un beso en sus nudillos Canadá se levanta y sale de la habitación dejando tras de sí a un muy confundido México. Mira las vendas en sus brazos preguntándose a qué diablos había venido todo eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trad:
> 
> Inglés (Ing):
> 
> -Calm down -calmate
> 
> -Easy boy, if you keep moving this will hurt like hell and you don't want it, do you? -tranquilo, si sigues moviendote esto dolerá como el infierno, y no quieres eso, ¿verdad?
> 
> -That's it, good boy - eso es, buen chico
> 
> Fránces (Fr):
> 
> -Ça va? Est-ce que ça fait toujours mal? -¿Qué tal? ¿Aún te duele?
> 
> -Très bien - Muy bien
> 
> -Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner pour vous-Te prepararé el desayuno


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Los países latinos estaban francamente angustiados. Habían pasado dos semanas, tal vez tres, en verdad no tienen en cuenta del tiempo sumidos en su desenfrenada búsqueda por encontrar a México; la ONU había decidido absolver a EUA a falta de pruebas que lo incriminaran en la desaparición del tricolor y aseguraba que posiblemente andaba de ''peda'' sin decirle a sus hermanos cosa que los había puesto furiosos

¿Quién se creía que era para juzgar a su hermano o a ellos? Sí, les gustaba salir y disfrutar de la vida, pero eso no significaba que fueran tan irresponsables como para no contarles a alguien de confianza si van a salir. Además, su hermano no les mentiría en cuanto a reunirse para irse a la dichosa reunión de aquella vez, o simplemente no habría desaparecido sabiendo que tiene en ciernes la construcción del tonto muro de EUA.

Lo único que aliviaba sus corazones es que España, Rusia y Canadá estaban ayudando con la búsqueda de México, Alemania también había ayudado los primeros días obligado por Rusia por haberlo detenido de moler a golpes a EUA, pero no estaba muy interesado en la búsqueda por lo que se retiró en cuanto se perdió de la vista de Rusia. A pesar de estar dando su mayor esfuerzo aún no encontraban nada que les dijera dónde estaba su hermano, quién se lo había llevado o, en todo caso como Argentina no se cansa de insistir, pruebas de que la culpa es del gringo.

Ese día, todos decidieron detenerse un minuto en casa de México, y así están en ese instante, desparramados por toda la sala ocupando espacios existentes e inexistentes para poder estar todos allí. Oh bueno, casi todos.

Mientras ellos habían decidido parar un segundo, Rusia que era el más empeñado en ayudarlos no había querido parar. Casi parecía desesperado, casi pues a pesar de toda la situación se mantenía mucho más firme y estoico que todos ellos que más de una vez se habían derrumbado a llorar en el hombro del otro por sus penas; Rusia había desplegado su ejército por cada rincón del mundo con la orden de no regresar hasta que encontraran a México o recibieran noticias de que alguien más lo había encontrado.

Si bien agradecen la gran ayuda que el ruso les estaba proporcionando, algunos no pueden evitar sentirse un poco acomplejados por no poseer tal capacidad de búsqueda. Más de uno deja escapar un suspiro de frustración que podría indicar que estaban pensando en las acciones del ruso; Canadá, que los había acompañado hasta la casa del tricolor y está con ellos, los mira uno por uno pensando en que decir para consolarlos.

— _Détendez-vous, trouvons-le_ —dice finalmente regalándoles una pequeña sonrisa de ánimos.

Todos se le quedan mirando frunciendo el ceño tratando de dilucidar si los estaba insultando aprovechándose de que no podían entenderlo o si estaba pidiendo algo. RD se aclara un poco la garganta mirándolos.

—Dice que vamos a encontrarlo, creo —frunce un poco el ceño repitiendo en su cabeza lo que dijo Canadá antes de asentir—, síp, eso fue lo que dijo.

—Gracias Canadá —Argentina asiente sonriéndole.

—_Tout le monde devrait se reposer, ils ont travaillé dur ces semaines _—responde para todos, pero mirando a RD a la espera de que este transmita el mensaje, dado que es el único que parece entenderlo.

—Barájamela más despacio primo —alza una mano cerrando sus ojos unos segundos antes de abrirlos y mirar a sus hermanos—, dice que lo mejor será que descansemos, nos hemos fajado... er hemos trabajado mucho —se corrige rápidamente al ver la expresión de alguno de sus hermanos al mal interpretar sus palabras.

—Creo que es lo mejor ­—Costa Rica se pone en pie—, muchos de nosotros no hemos ni dormido por la preocupación.

—Además, seremos un mal ejemplo para los hijos de México —agrega Honduras asintiendo mientras se pone de pie estirándose—, debemos ser fuertes para ellos o todo se volverá un caos y aunque queramos no podremos intervenir.

El resto asiente poniéndose en pie para buscar mantas y almohadas, pues ninguno piensa irse a su casa hasta no encontrar a México por lo que lo mejor sería que descansaran todos juntos. RD está por marcharse cuando ve a Canadá parado en el centro de la sala mirando a todas partes como buscando en que ayudar; sonriendo se acerca y aprieta su brazo.

—_Merci beaucoup pour l'aide _—dice despacio para asegurarse de darle el énfasis adecuado a cada palabra, al ver que Canadá no hace ningún gesto de que dijo algo fuera de lugar sonríe para si mismo—, puedes quedarte si quieres.

Canadá parece pensarlo antes de sonreír y negar. Se permite apretar el hombro de RD antes de alejarse de él.

—_Je ne veux pas être un obstacle_ —dice sonriendo—, _je vais y aller et je reviendrai demain pour continuer à chercher _—asiente a modo de despedida y camina hacia la salida cerrando la puerta con cuidado tras él.

—¿Y Canadá? —pregunta Panamá regresando con los brazos llenos de mantas.

—Dijo que no quería molestar y que volverá mañana —RD se gira sonriéndole a su hermano y lo ayuda con todo lo que trae—, Canadá es gevy, me alegra que no sea como el boludo del gringo.

Panamá ríe por la mezcla de expresiones moviendo los muebles.

—Creo que pasaste ya mucho tiempo con Argentina —señala acercándose para ayudarlo a acomodar las almohadas.

RD parpadea y sonríe a modo de disculpa trabajando en silencio. El resto de sus hermanos regresa y entre todos convierten la sala de la casa de México en un agradable refugio; todos se recuestan, cada uno en un espacio, pero sin alejarse demasiado de los otros, como si temieran que alguno fuera a desaparecer también, y tratan de descansar.

Aunque son conscientes de que serán incapaces de dormir por la preocupación, pero deben tratar para recuperar energías.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trad:
> 
> Fr:
> 
> Détendez-vous, trouvons-le -Tranquilos, vamos a encontrarlo
> 
> Tout le monde devrait se reposer, ils ont travaillé dur ces semaines -todos deberían descansar, han trabajado mucho estas semanas
> 
> Merci beaucoup pour l'aide - Muchas gracias por la ayuda
> 
> Je ne veux pas être un obstacle, je vais y aller et je reviendrai demain pour continuer à chercher -No quiero ser un estorbo, me iré y volveré mañana para seguir buscando


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

México retrocede lo mejor que puede en la cama cuando ve a Canadá entrar no sabiendo a cuál de los dos se enfrentaría hoy, si al que lo acuchillaba, rompía sus huesos y lo quemaba, o el que se dedicaba a curar sus heridas tiernamente diciendo palabras dulces y dejando pequeños besos en cada espacio donde ya no había cicatrices luego de sus cuidados. La última vez que lo vio, ya no sabe si fue hace horas o días, le había golpeado hasta romper sus costillas y aunque ahora respira muchísimo mejor que antes, por lo que asume que sucedió hace semanas ya que sus huesos habían curado, pero no disminuía el hecho de que ha perdido la noción del tiempo, no quitaba la sensación de que aún le doliera como el infierno.

—¿No te aburres pinche sádico de mierda? —pregunta abrazándose a si mismo con un brazo y alzando el otro en caso de tener que usarlo para defenderse.

Luego de los primeros cortes en su brazo, lo había roto para luego ponerle un yeso hasta que curara; luego de eso prosiguió a abrir otras cicatrices en su otro brazo, las de su espalda las abrió a base de latigazos y antes de romper sus costillas había quemado su pecho en lugares estratégicos; todo ello para luego curarlo con mucho cuidado asegurándose de que no quedara ninguna marca. A pesar de todo lo sucedido, odia admitir que luego de que el Canadá ''tranquilo'' lo atendiera se estaba empezando a sentir muchísimo mejor y eso lo aterraba; actualmente no sabe si sentir miedo por lo que pudiera hacer o por que una parte de sí mismo empezaba a agradecer toda la maldita tortura si el precio de eso era que su condición física mejorara tanto.

—_Aww, I thought that you would miss me _—de acuerdo, piensa hacienda una mueca, significaba que rompería o quemaría algo más.

—¿Cómo voy a extrañarte pinche desquiciado? —dice enderezándose en toda su altura, que no es mucha comparada a la del norteamericano, tratando de lucir amenazante—, más bien voy a madrearte hijo de la verga.

—_Come and get me, then _—dice riendo como si lo que acaba de decir fuera el mejor chiste del mundo.

La parte racional de su ser le advierte que eso es precisamente lo que Canadá quiere, pero en ese momento se siente lo suficientemente irracional como para lanzarse contra él con toda la intención de golpearlo. Canadá retrocede sin siquiera inmutarse guiándolo por la habitación, totalmente vacía a excepción de la cama que trajo luego de hacer los primeros cortes, casi riendo por sus inútiles intentos de ponerle las manos encima.

Finalmente, guiándolo a una esquina alejada, México logra lanzarse encima de él haciendo que este pierda el equilibrio cayendo. Sin perder el tiempo México empieza a golpearlo descargando toda la rabia que lleva acumulada insultándolo en el proceso sin importarle que la mayoría de sus golpes terminan en el suelo lastimándolo aún más. Cuando Canadá parece cansarse de evadir o recibir sus golpes sostiene sus brazos torciéndolos hacia su espalda en una especie de abrazo y empujándolo con su propio cuerpo para sacárselo de encima dejándolo bajo él, suelta sus brazos presionando con una pierna su pecho para mantenerlo en su posición.

La posición, de por más incómoda pues a México no le dio tiempo de sacar sus brazos de su espalda, sumado al peso que aplica Canadá en su pecho envía oleadas de dolor por todo su cuerpo pues sus huesos antes rotos recién curados se resienten. Respira lo más lento que puede mirándolo con una mezcla de odio y terror.

—Si piensas matarme hazlo ahora —dice entrecerrando los ojos. Lamenta el hecho de que no podrá ver a sus hermanos una vez más, debió regañar a sus hijos lo suficiente para que se conviertan en los grandes estados que sabe serán y sobre todo debió invitar a Rusia a unas enchiladas para celebrar el último mundial.

La risa despiadada de Canadá, que se había vuelto una aterradora constante en el tiempo que lleva allí, le hace saber que no obtendrá lo que desea, no será liberado de ese martirio tan fácilmente.

—_Oh, that wouldn't be fun _—dice inclinándose hasta que sus narices se rosan lo que provoca que más peso se aplique sobre el cuerpo del tricolor sacándole todo el aire.

—Por favor —se encuentra rogando, aunque lo último que quiere es eso.

—_We haven't finished yet _—se alza sacando un cuchillo del cinturón de su pantalón.

México se queda mirando la punta filosa colgar por encima de su cabeza apretado firmemente en la mano de Canadá. Le ha quedado claro que este no va a matarlo en un futuro cercano, pero entonces ¿cuáles son sus intenciones?

Sin cuidado alguno uno saca su brazo izquierdo de debajo de su cuerpo y lo alarga en toda su longitud hasta que queda completamente estirado y tenso a su disposición. Sostiene su mano con la propia entrelazando sus dedos para mantener sus dedos estirados apretando lo necesario para que no se muevan demasiado.

—_You will do everything I tell you _—dice con una sonrisa dulce girando el cuchillo en sus manos.

Impotente, México observa como Canadá acerca el cuchillo a su dedo índice presionando la punta allí hundiéndola lo suficiente para hacerlo sangrar. Por reflejo México trata de jalar su brazo provocando que Canadá pierda el balance por un segundo.

—¡Suéltame! —grita jalando nuevamente importándole muy poco el dolor en su hombro señal de que o se va a rasgar un músculo o se lo va a dislocar.

—_Don't move _—gruñe sosteniéndolo más fuerte.

—¡Oblígame puto! —responde mostrándole los dientes.

—_Ah, ah, ah. Behave _—Canadá presiona con más fuerza el cuchillo_—, if you don't I will do this to your brothers_ —señala su cuerpo para recalcar las viejas heridas abiertas y sanadas—, _but worse. __Of course, I won't kill them, that would be boring._

Sus palabras parecen tener el efecto que desea sobre México pues este se queda quieto de inmediato mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, pálido y aterrorizado. Ni siquiera grita cuando el cuchillo vuelve a hundirse en su dedo mientras Canadá hace lo que quiere hacer.

Cuando finaliza deja ir su brazo que cae con fuerza en el suelo y retira su pierna de su pecho liberándolo, pero contrario a lo sucedido minutos antes, México no se atreve a moverse viéndolo mientras se retira dejando la puerta abierta. Ese podría ser el momento que necesitaba para escapar, solo debía forzarse a pararse y correr como si lo persiguiera el diablo; sin embargo, sus piernas parecen no responder y sus manos tiemblan demasiado como para poder apoyarse en ellas o estabilizarse de ser necesario.

Se sobresalta al ver a Canadá volver a entrar, su cuerpo se tensa horriblemente al pensar que volverá por más, o por algo peor, pero la visión del botiquín hace que su cuerpo se relaje casi de inmediato. Con cuidado, el norteamericano lo alza en brazos para dejarlo en la cama, lo acomoda con delicadeza y luego toma su mano sacando del botiquín todo lo necesario para curarlo, aunque la herida no es muy grande.

—_Détendez-vous_ —dice calmado acariciando su mejilla luego de medio vendar el dedo. México está demasiado distraído en su caricia y su voz como para notar que esta no fue tratada con el mismo cuidado que las otras—, _tout ira bien _—Canadá sostiene su rostro besando su frente antes de abrazarlo con fuerza contra su pecho—. _Je serai toujours là pour toi._

México siente que va a desfallecer, no puede soportarlo más. Simplemente regresa el abrazo con la misma fuerza... y rompe a llorar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trad:
> 
> Ing:
> 
> I thought you would miss me -pensé que me extrañarías
> 
> That wouldn't be fun -eso no sería divertido
> 
> We haven't finished yet -Aún no hemos terminado
> 
> You will do everything I tell you -harás todo lo que te diga
> 
> Don't move -no te muevas
> 
> Behave, If you don't I will do this to your brothers, but worse. Of course, I would not kill them. That would be boring -Comportate, si no lo haces le haré esto a tus hermanos, pero peor. Por supueto, no los mataré. Eso sería aburrido
> 
> Fr:
> 
> Détendez-vous, tout ira bien. Je serai toujours là pour toi -Tranquilo, todo estará bien. Yo siempre estaré para ti


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

—_Le Canada a trouvé le Mexique!_ —Francia entra de golpe en la casa de México sobresaltando a los latinos que se le quedan mirando por un largo segundo tratando de entender lo que quiso decir pues solo habían entendido ''Canadá'' y ''México''. —_Tu ne m'as pas entendu? Mon fils a trouvé le Mexique._

—Hey, RD —Panamá, que está más cerca de él, golpea su costado con algo de fuerza para hacerlo reaccionar,—¿No qué tu sabias hablar francés? Traducenos.

—Eh sí... —carraspea para recomponerse de la impresión—, él dijo que Canadá encontró a México.

La sala permanece en silencio por un minuto tan largo como una eternidad antes de llenarse de gritos y jadeos de sorpresa, algunos incluso se arrodillan dónde están empezando a llorar por el alivio de saber que su hermano está bien, o al menos esperan que esté bien. España, que estaba ahí para ayudarlos a continuar con la búsqueda, se cuadra de hombros acercándose a Francia.

—¿Dónde está Nueva España? ¿Está bien? ¿Está vivo? —pregunta tomando su brazo nerviosamente.

Francia se le queda mirando, tratando de entender lo que le está preguntando, pero, asume, que le está preguntando por su hijo. Se suelta lento de él y mira a RD que parece haberle entendido por lo que le podría servir de traductor.

— _Le Canada a mis tout le monde à la recherche du Mexique _—explica despacio—, _Il ya quelques heures, il l'a trouvée sur une île déserte et l'a examinée au siège de l'OMS, où l'OPS était présente._

—Dice que lo encontró en una isla desierta —explica RD mirando a su padre y sus hermanos—, que Canadá lo llevó con OMS y OPS para que lo revisen.

—¿Qué estamos esperando? —Costa Rica ayuda a sus hermanos a levantarse—, vamos para allá.

* * *

México observa la mirada incrédula que le da OPS mientras vuelve a revisar los resultados de los análisis que le realizaron incapaz de responder las preguntas que la OMS le hace, en inglés. Mientras más habla la doctora más le cuesta no temblar, tenso a la espera inconsciente de algún golpe o herida; parece que su rostro refleja algo de su temor pues la OMS se queda en silencio de pronto y la OPS se para a su lado.

—México, ¿qué pasó? —pregunta despacio, sin embargo, el tricolor se niega a responder.

Simplemente quiere volver a casa y ver a sus hermanos, le urge volver a sentirse a salvo rodeado de la calidez particular que cada uno irradia. Como si el destino se hubiera apiadado de él en ese instante todos sus hermanos entran en la habitación con algunos enfermeros tras ellos protestando por la forma abrupta en la que han llegado, recordándoles que están en un hospital.

—México —Ecuador se adelanta a todos ellos y lo abraza con fuerza permitiéndose hipar por el alivio acariciando sus hombros y luego se separa acariciando su rostro sonriéndole—, nos tenías con el Jesucristo en la boca. ¿Estás bien?

—Los extrañe tanto —su voz tiembla mientras alarga sus brazos para recibir a todos los que podía en estos para poder abrazarlos; en la emoción del reencuentro nadie parece haber notado que evadió la pregunta, nadie excepto España que mira preocupado a su hijo para luego mirar a la OMS y la OPS en espera de respuestas.

La OMS simplemente rueda los ojos y sale molesta por la algarabía de los latinos, pero la OPS niega haciéndole una seña a España para que le siga, seguidos de RD que quiere saber que pasó con su hermano. OPS los guía hacia una parte un poco alejada de la habitación mirándolos con seriedad.

—No ha querido hablar desde que Canadá lo trajo aquí —explica enlazando sus dedos—, le hemos hecha algunas pruebas. Todas sus cicatrices han desaparecido, las viejas, reemplazadas por unas nuevas casi imperceptibles; y tiene signos de que sus brazos han sido rotos pero las fracturas están tan bien curadas que de no ser por las rigurosas pruebas no lo sabríamos.

—Eso... ¿qué significa? —España lo mira sin comprender la situación.

—Qué fue torturado y sus heridas tratadas tan bien que es casi imposible asegurarlo al menos que el lo diga —la OPS pasa una mano por su rostro luciendo cansada—, también noté algo cuando OMS trataba de hacerlo hablar, él parecía no...

—_Где мексика?—_la voz de Rusia los sobresalta a los tres, se giran para ver al frío país mirarlos con seriedad cruzado de brazos. Ninguno entendió lo que preguntó, pero dado que había sido uno de los que más se esforzó en encontrar a México asumen que está preguntando por él por lo que señalan la habitación del tricolor.

Rusia asiente y camina hacia allí dejándolos solos de nuevo. Preocupados, RD y España olvidan lo que OPS estaba a punto de decir y lo siguen para estar nuevamente con México, la OPS los deja ir para preparar su informe a la ONU que había ordenado que le dieran cualquier mínimo detalle.

* * *

Inevitablemente México debió presentarse frente a la ONU para explicar con sus propias palabras lo que había sucedido aun en contra de su voluntad. Sus hermanos habían tratado de dilatar la llegada de la dichosa la reunión todo lo posible, asegurando que su hermano aún debía recuperarse pues habían notado que cada vez que la OMS aparecía o que algún enfermero de habla inglesa pasaba por la habitación México se tensaba y se quedaba mirando un punto inespecífico en blanco.

Por supuesto este nunca respondió sus preguntas al respecto, pero tenían la fuerte convicción de que tenía algo que ver con EUA, pues, aunque la ONU lo había declarado inocente de lo sucedido, más de uno está aun convencido de que algo tenía que ver. Desgraciadamente, la ONU no era conocida por su paciencia por lo que había ordenado que unos guardias fueran a buscar a México a la central de la OMS para llevarlo a su central tal y como estuviera.

Y ahí están ahora, todos reunidos alrededor de México para hacerlo sentir confortable, incluso su padre está parado a su lado sosteniendo su mano para darle fuerzas y Rusia lo más cercano que los latinos le permitieron estar a su alrededor que, por el respeto que le tenían, es bastante cerca. Incluso Canadá está allí, tras todos los latinos, para brindar su apoyo.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta la ONU cansada de esperar a que México de la primera palabra.

—No... recuerdo lo que pasó —dice finalmente el tricolor mirando a la ONU.

Esta toma una fuerte respiración, hastiada. Frota sus sienes levantándose.

—¿Cómo que no recuerdas lo que pasó? —pregunta cuando está segura de que no va a gritarle. Lo último que necesita es a todos los latinos sobre ella gritándole o exigiéndole que sea más amable.

—Pues eso, que no lo recuerda —dice Honduras rodando los ojos, —¿estás sorda?

Ninguno de sus hermanos le manda a callar, todos están lo suficientemente enojados con la actitud que tomó la ONU frente a la desaparición de México como para estar dispuestos a dejar salir lo que piensan de ella ante la más mínima provocación. Por supuesto, a la ONU no le agrada su actitud por lo que lo mira dispuesta a reprenderlo cuando las puertas se abren y EUA entra; todos se le quedan mirando extrañados, sobre todo por el suspiro de alivio que da al ver a México.

—_Mexico, my brother _—dice acercándose para saludarlo—, _you worried us all, where have you been? __Are you alright? _—al llegar a él pone una mano en su hombro no notando la mirada aterrada en los ojos de México, mirada que no le pasa desapercibido a ningún otro en la sala—. _Can you please clarify what happened? All your brothers think that I hurt you or something like that._

En ese instante pasan muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Primero, México se aleja abruptamente de EUA temblando y murmurando entre dientes algo inentendible, Rusia y Colombia al mismo tiempo se lanzan contra EUA al comprender la reacción del tricolor que en ese instante se dobla sobre si mismo vomitando lo poco que sus hermanos consiguieron que comiera sollozando con fuerza abrazándose a si mismo para tratar de parar sus temblores. España mira a la ONU con severidad, en se instante no podía quedarle ninguna duda de que algo habría hecho el norteamericano pues su hijo no había tenido una reacción tan violenta hasta que este había aparecido.

—Por favor... por favor —murmura México sollozando con más fuerza y sus hermanos no saben como lograr tranquilizarlo. Algunos murmuran que todo estaría bien mientras otros tratan de sostener a Colombia, que trata de soltarse insultando a EUA de todas formas que le es posible, y a Rusia que muy posiblemente lo amenaza en ruso con bombardearlo.

En la confusión de gritos y movimientos nadie nota a Canadá acercarse a México hasta que este grita al ser tocado. Todo movimiento en la sala se detiene para observar al país rojo y blanco abrazar a México acariciando su espalda tarareando alguna nana rara en francés.

— _Détendez-vous, tout ira bien. Tu es en sécurité _—murmura lo suficientemente alto como para que todos en la sala puedan escucharlo, pero con suavidad para arrullar a México.

Para sorpresa de todos, el llanto de México se detiene poco a poco a medida que Canadá le habla con tranquilidad meciéndolo. Finalmente, el tricolor deja de llorar aferrándose con fuerza al otro respirando muy lentamente para calmar sus alocados latidos; para todos allí es un alivio ver que alguien logró calmar a su hermano y, para algunos, es señal de que tras el fuerte trauma que había pasado se sentía seguro en brazos de su salvador.

—Exijo que arrestes a EUA —dice España rompiendo con el silencio mirando con fiereza a la ONU—, ha quedado claro que algo le hizo a mi hijo, de otra forma no habría reaccionado tan violentamente.

—No tienen pruebas de ello —refuta la ONU retrocediendo un poco ante la mirada de odio que todos le lanzan, incluso Rusia que parecía más calmado al ver tan tranquilo a México.

—Buscaremos las pruebas que sean necesarias, entonces —declara Bolivia poniéndose en pie.

—Pero exigimos que retengas a EUA hasta entonces —agrega Uruguay parándose junto a su hermano. Los demás asienten en acuerdo, ya habían movido cielo y tierra para encontrar a su hermano y harán lo imposible por conseguir hasta la más pequeña prueba que confirme algo de lo que ellos están completamente seguros.

—Bien —dice la ONU apretando los labios, pues no le queda más que ceder a la presión de los latinos o de lo contrario tendrá un motín entre las manos y, para su desgracia, estaban aliados a países poderosos como Rusia, China por parte de RD y Francia e Inglaterra del lado de España, casi podría dudar que ellos se pondrían en contra de su hijo pero posiblemente España los hará sentir culpables con la actitud que este ha tenido con sus hijos—, EUA será puesto nuevamente en una celda de aislamiento, tendrán tres meses para encontrar esas supuestas pruebas.

Eso parece ser suficiente para los latinos que sonríen en acuerdo. Se giran hacia Canadá para pedirle que por favor le devolviera a su hermano, pero este ya se encuentra de pie con México en brazos.

— _Si vous me le permettez, je vous emmènerai chez vous _—dice sonriéndoles con suavidad.

—Dice que lo llevará a casa —traduce RD luciendo un poco aliviado—, yo estoy de acuerdo, si México vuelve a tener una crisis el podría ayudarlo.

—Acompáñalo —pide España—, nosotros nos pondremos de acuerdo para encontrar esas pruebas.

RD asiente y le dice a Canadá que lo acompañará. Juntos salen dejando a los demás detrás discutiendo su estrategia.

* * *

Cuando el plazo establecido por la ONU estaba a punto de cumplirse México había confesado que EUA lo había torturado y lo había curado para no dejar pruebas; si bien esto no parecía haber sido suficiente para la organización la presión de Rusia y el resto de países latinos fue suficiente para que tomara la declaración de México como una prueba válida para, al menos, sancionar a EUA. Para ese momento México ya estaba mucho mejor, incluso su propio país lo estaba pues, al parecer, la tortura que le fue infligida sirvió para limpiar su país de todo lo que le hacía daño.

El índice de muertes había caído drásticamente, junto al índice de corrupción casi desaparecido y ya no había señales de bandas de narcotráfico. A veces los hijos de México bromeaban de lo que le había pasado había servido de algo; incluso el tricolor parecía haber vuelto a ser el mismo, enérgico y alegre volvió a salir a sus hermanos y preparó un gran banquete, para ellos, Rusia y su padre, para agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por encontrarlo.

También, en esos meses, Canadá y México se habían vuelto más cercanos, cosa que alegraba a sus hermanos pues el país rojo y blanco parecía brillar alrededor de su hermano. Entonces, a nadie le sorprendió cuando anunciaron su compromiso; entre todos hicieron una fiesta para celebrar que su hermano se iba a casar, todos dándole su bendición al norteamericano amenazándole de que, si le hacía daño como lo hizo su hermano se las pagaría, amenazas que ganaron más peso cuando España y Rusia se unieron para felicitarlos.

La preparación de la boda estuvo a cargo de los hijos de México, especialmente de Cancún, Campeche, CDMX y Mérida con ayuda de Panamá, que sabía que no haría un desorden además de ayudar a Campeche y Yucatán a mantener el orden, y Argentina que simplemente lo había exigido. México no participó mucho en la preparación, asegurando que estaba completamente seguro de que entre ellos harían algo fantástico, pero no pudo negar a que su padre lo ayudara con la vestimenta y solo aceptó para evitar que España hiciera un berrinche.

El día de la boda todos estaban excelsos de felicidad, México lucía hermoso en su traje con detalles típicos de su país, España no paraba de llorar porque su pequeño era todo un adulto y había encontrado finalmente la felicidad. Tras dar el acepto pasaron a un salón para dar inicio a la fiesta y repartir la comida que parecía ser lo que más esperaban los hijos de México e incluso algunos le insiste a la pareja que parta el bizcocho antes de dar paso al tradicional baile de los novios.

— _C'est une bonne idée _—Canadá le sonríe a México guiándolo a la mesa dónde está el pastel y alguien grita para que les tomen una foto mientras cortan el pastel.

México trata de sonreírle a la cámara cuando esta aparece en su rango de visión, pero sus manos empiezan a temblar al ver la mano de Canadá envolverse alrededor del cuchillo para el pastel. Este parece notar su nerviosismo y pasa un brazo por su cadera apoyando su mentón en su hombro.

—_Smile for the camara _—dice suave disfrutando del estremecimiento que recorre a México y sonríe ampliamente al verlo sonreír para la foto—. _Good boy._

Un par de fotos más son tomadas antes de que Canadá empezara a repartir pedazos de pastel guardando uno bastante grande para él y México. Una vez todos los interesados en el postre parecen satisfechos toma la mano de México guiándolo a la pista de baile, lo envuelve en sus brazos y empieza a guiarlo por la pista al ritmo de la suave canción que suena.

— _Nous serons très heureux ensemble, Taquito _—dice besando su frente.

México no puede hacer nada más que asentir y sonreír fingiendo que es increíblemente feliz. Si tan solo alguien más que él pudiera ver que Canadá es un demonio disfrazado de ángel, pero desgraciadamente ahora está atrapado con él sin escapatoria ni esperanza. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trad:
> 
> Fr:
> 
> Le Canada a trouvé le Mexique! -¡Canadá encontró a México!
> 
> Tu ne m'as pas entendu? Mon fils a trouvé le Mexique-¿No me escucharon? Mi hijo encontró a México
> 
> Le Canada a mis tout le monde à la recherche du Mexique-Canadá puso a todos a buscar a México
> 
> Il ya quelques heures, il l'a trouvée sur une île déserte et l'a examinée au siège de l'OMS, où l'OPS était présente.-hace unas horas lo encontró en una isla desierta, y lo llevó a la central de la OMS para que lo revisaran, la OPS también está allá.
> 
> Détendez-vous, tout ira bien. Tu es en sécurité-Tranquilo, todo estará bien. Estás a salvo
> 
> Si vous me le permettez, je vous emmènerai chez vous -Si me permiten, lo llevaré a su hogar
> 
> C'est une bonne idée -Es una buena idea
> 
> Nous serons très heureux ensemble- Seremos muy felices juntos
> 
> Rs
> 
> Где мексика?-¿Dónde está México?
> 
> Ing 
> 
> Mexico, my brother, you worried us all, where have you been? Are you alright? Can you please clarify what happened? All your brothers think that I hurt you or something like that. - México, hermano, nos preocupaste a todos, dónde has estado? estás bien?¿Puedes por favor aclarar lo que pasó? Todos tus hermanos piensan que te lastiem o algo por el estilo
> 
> Smile for the camara. Good boy -Sonríe para la cámara, buen chico


	6. Epílogo

**Consecuencias**

Para todo el mundo el matrimonio Canadá-México era el más feliz que se había formalizado en mucho tiempo, de hecho, era la boda más reciente entre dos Countries en la historia siendo la última la de Inglaterra y Francia, pero casi nadie recuerda en su totalidad las circunstancias en que ambas potencias se casaron. Para los hermanos de México, este es el Country más feliz del mundo pues Canadá lo trataba con el amor que su hermano se merecía, especialmente luego de todo lo sucedido.

Iban juntos a las celebraciones de los latinos, a las reuniones de ONU e incluso Canadá se había convertido en su principal socio comercial, seguido de Rusia y Alemania. Además, y no sólo por la influencia del norteamericano, la economía de México estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados ahora que el hermano del canadiense no metía sus narices en la economía del tricolor, ni de ninguno de sus hermanos si hay que ser justos.

Sin embargo, encuentro tras encuentro había un Country que no estaba del todo seguro de que la felicidad del latino fuera tan perfecta como lo hacía ver, y sus dudas solo crecían más y más al oír a los hijos de México externarle a los hermanos de este que su padre no había vuelto a ser el mismo por completo, que había algo que a ellos no les cuadraba, pero toda duda que tuvieran era desestimada por estos pues aseguraban haber corroborado una y otra vez que México estaba bien. Ese Country es nada más y nada menos que Rusia que le tenía cierto aprecio al tricolor; no podía hacer a un lado su preocupación cuando él mismo había notado que México no era el mismo en su totalidad

—El matrimonio nos cambia —escuchó que Perú le decía a CDMX una de las tantas veces en que este le decía que su padre actuaba raro—, verás que cuando pase la novedad será el mismo México de siempre.

Pero tal cosa no pasó. Los meses siguieron pasando y aunque los comentarios de los hijos del tricolor prácticamente desaparecieron Rusia seguía notando ciertas cosas que no le cuadraban del todo si es que México en realidad era feliz con su esposo. Un día, tras una reunión, se acerco para hablar con él de un proyecto que involucraba unas empresas mexicanas asociadas a unas rusas y aprovechó para sacarse la duda.

—_Мексика, я не собираюсь вмешиваться в твою личную жизнь, но ты в порядке?_ —pregunta manteniéndose sereno para no alertar a México.

—Obvio sí wey, ¿por qué no lo estaría? —México lo mira curioso dejando a un lado los papeles que había estado leyendo para prestarle toda su atención.

—_Ты совсем не в себе, даже после свадьбы_ —dice mirándolo con seriedad—, _ваши дети беспокоятся о вас._

México se tensa y mira, repentinamente nervioso, a su alrededor como si tratara de asegurarse que están completamente solos en el comedor en la sede de ONU donde decidieron tener la reunión pues era el único lugar tranquilo en ese momento. Rusia lo observa con atención, pero no hace ningún otro comentario para darle espacio al tricolor y no presionarlo.

—No debería... involucrarte —dice despacio, finalmente mirándolo, aunque en realidad su vista se clava en algún punto en la pared por encima de su hombro.

—_Канада причиняет тебе боль?_ —pregunta con seriedad apretando sus puños. Si ese maldito resultó ser igual que su hermano...

—No, no —niega agitando sus manos con rapidez antes de morder sus labios mirándolo por fin a los ojos—. No de esa forma. Es sólo que... Rusia yo no puedo...

—_Вы можете доверять мне, Мексика_ —el soviético se permite alargar su mano y tomar una de las de México apretándola con suavidad para infundirle valor.

Los labios de México tiemblan ante su gesto y aprieta su mano de regreso pensando en si valía la pena arriesgarse de esa forma. Sabe que puede confiar en Rusia, con su vida, tiene la experiencia por su alianza con la URSS y el Country le había demostrado más de una vez que, si bien no son amigos cercanos, podía tener la certeza de que si alguna vez llegaba a necesitar ayuda este le tendería su mano sin dudarlo. Además, su esposo estaba en una reunión con ONU y otros países por lo que no hay forma en que se entere, ¿verdad?

—Rusia yo mentí sobre USA —dice de sopetón antes de arrepentirse—. Él... él no...

—_Taquito —_la voz de Canadá le hace enderezarse y retirar su mano de la de Rusia para luego bajar la vista rápidamente a los papeles que dejó abandonado—. _Oh, I thought that you... _—el norteamericano, a ojos de Rusia, parece darse cuenta de su error cuando el cuerpo de México se tensa.

Rápidamente se acerca a ellos y se agacha sosteniendo las manos del latino pidiéndole disculpas en francés, o al menos Rusia entiende que le está pidiendo disculpas pues su dominio del idioma es muy vago, lo suficiente para sus negociaciones con Francia, pero no tantas como para seguirle el hilo a una conversación a un ritmo tan rápido como el que lleva Canadá. México sonríe negando, respondiendo en un francés un poco torpe en algo que suena como que estaba aceptando sus disculpas.

—Rusia y yo hablábamos de negocios —explica sonriendo, aunque sus ojos no brillan como suelen hacerlo—, pero creo que ya terminamos por hoy. ¿Rusia?

—_Со своей стороны мы закончили_ —asiente el soviético poniéndose en pie.

—_Je suis désolé de vous avoir interrompu_ —dice con una sonrisa apenada—. _À plus tard la Russie_ —se despide agitando su mano.

México igual se despide rogando mentalmente que Canadá no haya escuchado lo que estuvo a punto de contarle a Rusia.

* * *

Para fortuna del mexicano nada de lo que dijo llegó a oídos de su esposo, o eso pensó hasta que unas semanas después recibió una llamada de Ecuador. Su hermano sonaba desesperado y México no pudo entender mucho más allá de ''Perú'', ''Argentina'' y ''OMS''; no necesitó escuchar nada más para colgar y salir corriendo de la casa para reunirse con sus hermanos en la cede de OMS.

Al llegar no pudo tomar aire para recomponerse antes de que sus hermanos se lanzaran a tropel sobre él sollozando desesperados, todos hablando al mismo tiempo tratando de explicar lo que había pasado. México los mira de uno a otro antes de apartarse.

—Silencio, uno a la vez —exige mirándolos preocupado pero serio.

—Chile... Argentina y... y Perú tu... tuvieron un accidente —dice Bolivia entre cortas respiraciones para tratar de calmar su llanto—. Chile está ahora con... con uno de los médicos. Por fortuna sólo necesita un yeso, pero... pero Perú y Argentina...

México palidece temiéndose lo peor, pero para su alivio El Salvador aclara que no están muertos, que simplemente, como si en realidad fuera algo tan fácil de digerir, su estado era tan grave que OMS los había puesto en coma para poder tratarlos adecuadamente. Cuando logra absorber toda esa información pregunta cual es la habitación de sus hermanos y cuando se la dan les pide que le dejen ir solo para luego dirigirse allí apenas manteniéndose en pie.

Por suerte los habían puesto a los dos en la misma habitación por lo que sólo tuvo que arrastrar una silla al espacio entre las dos camas. Se sienta tratando de no llorar y sostiene una mano de cada uno de sus hermanos apretándolas con suavidad.

—Por favor weyes —dice bajo acariciando sus palmas—, tienen que alivianarse pronto.

Escucha la puerta abrirse con suavidad, pero no se gira pensando que tal vez se trata de Chile que había sido llevado para estar con sus hermanos, sabe que por más herido que esté no dejaría que sus hermanos estuvieran solos. Sin embargo, al no escuchar que su hermano diga algo, cosa rara en él especialmente si se dio cuenta que está ahí, se gira para saludarlo.

—_Oh, my dearest México _—la visión de Canadá allí lo hace palidecer, el que le esté hablando en inglés no logra más que revolverle el estómago y tensar su cuerpo expectante al dolor—. _I thought that you and me had a deal._

Canadá se acerca para acariciar su mejilla apretándola con fuerza en el proceso y México, paralizado por el terror, no puede hacer más que mirarlo con la respiración acelerada.

—_You're smarter than this _—dice acariciando su frente y sus ojos con su mano libre—, _but you never learn. __What do I have to do to make you learn? __What did I tell you?_

México traga sintiendo lágrimas correr por sus mejillas y sus labios se mueven sin que ningún salga. Es incapaz de movilizar el nudo en su garganta; desea gritar con tanta fuerza que duele, desea que alguien entre en ese momento, que lo salven del monstruo al que estaba unido.

—_I asked you a question _—dice con fuerza apretando más su mejilla hasta que el tricolor siente sus uñas en contacto con su piel—, _What did I tell you?_

—Qué... si... hacía algo... estúpido mis... hermanos... —dice entre cortado tratando de no sollozar para no darle el gusto.

—_Such a good boy _—sonríe soltando suave sus mejillas—. _You know what you did my dearest México_.

Lentamente Canadá se inclina apretando su rostro para hacerlo mirar a Perú a su izquierda, conectado a tanta parafernalia médica que a penas y si es capaz de vislumbrar los brillantes colores de su hermano, y luego hace que gire la cabeza hacia Argentina que tiene gran parte de la cara vendada, también conectado a un montón de máquinas y la más importante un ventilador mecánico conectado entre las dos camas.

—_You disobey what I told you, you broke our pact my dearest ­—_dice con un tono de pesar acariciando sus mejillas—, _and every action has consequences._

México niega desesperado al verlo acercarse al conector de los ventiladores.

—Canadá... Canadá por favor... por favor no... —ruega poniéndose en pie con más fuerza de la que pretende haciendo que la silla se caiga, se acerca al norteamericano y sostiene su camisa con fuerza tratando de alejarlo del conector—. Por favor, aprendí mi lección, lo aprendí. Por favor, no les hagas daño.

La puerta se abre de golpe y en el instante que el resto de los hermanos de México entran preocupados por haber escuchado la silla caerse Canadá lo sostiene contra su pecho acariciando su espalda a modo de consuelo. Nadie dice nada, todos están demasiado alterados para notar que los sollozos de México están cargados de un pesar mucho más grande que la preocupación por los convalecientes.

Canadá los mira sonriéndoles a modo de disculpa por el escándalo y baja la cabeza para besar la frente de su esposo acunándolo más en su pecho e incluso meciéndose para calmarlo. Silenciosamente Honduras le hace señas a Canadá para que saque a México y que se calme fuera pues así de alterados ninguno era de ayuda; sin rechistar el tricolor se deja llevar fuera por Canadá que los guía lentamente hacia un grupo de bancos, se sienta dejándolo en su regazo y apoya su cabeza en su hombro acariciando sus mejillas enrojecidas.

—_You won't ever try what you did again, understood? —_pregunta bajo en su oído acariciando sus parpados.

—Sí —dice bajo con la voz rota por el llanto.

—_That's my good boy ­—_sonríe besando sus mejillas—. _Ils iront bien, Taquito. Calme._

Besa sus ojos, sus mejillas y sus labios con suavidad sonriéndole con amor. México se acurruca más incapaz de mirarlo, demasiado aterrorizado para siquiera protestar; lo único que le importa ahora es que sus hermanos mejoren pronto.

Ciertamente aprendió su lección y sabe que, si no quiere que sus hermanos sufran las consecuencias, lo mejor será llevarse el secreto a la tumba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decidí poner la traducción en el orden en que aparece en el fic.
> 
> Мексика, я не собираюсь вмешиваться в твою личную жизнь, но ты в порядке? - México, no es mi intención meterme en tu vida privada, pero, ¿estás bien?
> 
> Ты совсем не в себе, даже после свадьбы. ваши дети беспокоятся о вас -No eres tú mismo del todo, ni siquiera luego de tu boda, tus hijos están preocupados por ti
> 
> Канада причиняет тебе боль?-¿Canadá te está haciendo daño?
> 
> Вы можете доверять мне, Мексика-Puedes confiar en mi México
> 
> I thought that you... -pensé que tú...
> 
> Со своей стороны мы закончили-Por mi parte, terminamos
> 
> Je suis désolé de vous avoir interrompu. À plus tard la Russie -Lamento haberlos interrumpido. Nos vemos luego Rusia
> 
> Oh, my dearest México. I thought that you and me had a deal -Oh, mi querido México. Creí que tu y yo teniamos un trato
> 
> You're smarter than this, but you never learn. What do I have to do to make you learn? What did I tell you? -Eres más inteligente que esto, pero nunca aprendes. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que aprendas? ¿Qué te dije?
> 
> Such a good boy. You know what you did my dearest México. -Qué buen chico, sabes lo que hiciste mi querido méxico
> 
> You disobey what I told you, you broke our pact my dearest, and every action has consequences -Desobedeciste lo que te dije, rompiste nuestro pacto mi querido, y cada acción tiene sus consecuencias
> 
> You won't ever try what you did again, understood? -No volverás a intentar lo que hiciste, entendido?
> 
> That's my good boy -Ese es mi buen chico
> 
> Ils iront bien, Taquito. Calme -Ellos estarán bien, Taquito. Tranquilo

**Author's Note:**

> Traducción:
> 
> Inglés:  
I don't know what you're talking about -No sé de que están hablando
> 
> Ruso:  
Ты лучше скажи, где Мéxico! - ¡Más te vale que digas dónde está México!
> 
> Если вы не признаетесь, я сам поищу его, даже если мне придется бомбить всю вашу страну, пока она не появится! - si no confiesas voy a buscarlo yo mismo, ¡aunque tenga que bombardear a todo tu país hasta que aparezca!
> 
> Я не пойду - Yo no voy a irme
> 
> Español dominicano:
> 
> -Se la rifó -algo así como ''está equivocado''  
-Jangueamos - salir de fiesta/emborracharse, viene de ''Hang out''  
-Me hace coro -que habla con él/que le presta atención en este contexto


End file.
